1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass plate with a strengthening structure and a method for manufacturing the same. The present invention also relates to a display device and a touch sensitive display that uses the disclosed glass plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and touch sensitive displays are becoming increasingly popular. In a design structure, a transparent glass substrate formed on the surface of the LCD or the touch sensitive display, is a protective cover for reducing the damage caused by touching or pressing. In addition, the touch sensitive display also has another transparent glass substrate with the touch sensitive function. Therefore, since protection of the glass is important, many manufacturers have focused on gradually developing the strengthening technology for the transparent glass substrate.
In terms of the manufacturing process of the transparent glass panel, a small transparent glass panel is usually cut from a larger transparent glass panel to comply with the product requirement of the LCD manufacturer or the touch sensitive display manufacturer. The wheel scribing and breaking technique, as well as the laser scribing and breaking technique, are the traditional direct cutting techniques. However, the cut edges of the small transparent glass substrates are usually formed with some defects, such as breaks and chippings. These defects would not only decrease the strength of the transparent glass substrate, but would also cause a serious problem later during the lamination process.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a computer numerical control (CNC) manufacturing process has been introduced to avoid the defects caused by the direct cutting technique. The skilled person in the art could be aware that the CNC manufacturing process is still some kind of destructive cutting manufacturing process, and would also decrease the strength of the surface of the transparent glass substrate. Though, the damages caused by the CNC manufacturing process are less than those by the direct cutting technique. However, after the large-size transparent glass substrate passes through the CNC manufacturing process, the strength of the small-size transparent glass panels would be substantially decreased when entering the reliability tests such as, tests with high temperature, high moisture, and the alternation of high temperature and low temperature.
In addition, once the transparent glass panel has been fabricated into the electronic product (like the LCD or the touch sensitive display), the transparent glass panel can only rely on the connecting mechanical parts of the electronic product to prevent any damages caused by a collision. Thus, based on the requirements for enhancing the strength of the transparent glass substrate of the LCD or the touch sensitive display, it is necessary to improve on the development of glass strengthening.